


Castle On A Cloud

by arazialotis



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Minor Season 13 Spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arazialotis/pseuds/arazialotis
Summary: Dean prays to the missing reader to return back home but the reader is stuck in her castle on a cloud and must find a way to escape if she is to see Dean again.This was written for Jill’s @sis-tafics 8k celebration and musical challenge on Tumblr. This fic was inspired by the song Castle on a Cloud from Les Mis.





	Castle On A Cloud

A tear slowly cascaded down Dean’s cheek. He was lost. Lost without you. He had no direction forward. He had no other choice but to bow his head. “Y/N. Please.” His voice shook. “Things aren’t looking to good down here. And, well, baby… we need you. I need you. I don’t know where you went or what happened, but I know you are still out there. Y/N, please come back.”

Dean’s prayer sent a ripple through the cosmos. Through the beginning of time and space. A ripple so deep that it reached the empty itself. You woke, lying on your side, in a pool of blackness. The darkness so vast it reached on forever. Gently, with the very tip of your wing you reached into the pool and dipped a single feather into it, causing ripples yourself.

The ripples echoed through the vastness, stirring something awake. You rolled over to your back and waited. It slithered through the water and into your mind.

An ancient voice formed in your thoughts. “Why are you awake, little one?”

One word escaped your lips. “Dean.”

You could feel a wave of condemnation flutter through you. “A human?” It mocked.

“One I would have fallen for…” You could picture his green eyes.

There was a moment of silence. “It seems you already have.” 

Your mind flashed to an angel blade entering your chest. You jolted up as hot pain ripped through your body. You clutched at your side, riding it through. As it subsided, you breathed out and the being left your mind, forming into Dean. The pain might as well have stayed, seeing him pierced your heart as did the blade.

“There’s only pain for you there. Pain, sadness, death.” It mimicked Dean’s voice. “Here you are free from all of that. Free to rest.” You felt your eyes growing heavy with each passing word. “Rest.” And you fell back into the blackness.

Dean sat at the edge of a motel bed. His hands folded, his head hanging low. “Y/N. It’s been three weeks. Baby, please answer me. I gotta believe you’re still out there…. Cause if not…” He couldn’t finish.

Your eyes opened yet again, in the same pool of darkness. You slowly pushed yourself up, and came face to face with it. You jumped back from shock. It crouched over you, glaring at you, still wearing Dean’s face.

“Why are you awake?” It sneered.

You pushed back, trying to create distance, but it’s presence lingered. “I need to go back.” You stated.

“No.” It laughed. “No. You are here now and here you’ll stay. Stay and rest.”

You fought against its words. Fought the dreariness and weariness creeping in. You stood up, spreading your wings, showing your strength. “No.” You firmly opposed. “Send me back.”

It smirked matching your stance, pacing back and forth. “Don’t you like what I’ve built for you here. A fortress of solitude. A palace of peace. A castle on a cloud. You are free to be here and rest.”

“I’m a prisoner.” You corrected.

“Only to your confounding emotions. Should I remind you of what waits?” It pounced to you, fingers at your temples, intruding your mind.

It started again with your death. You screamed out as the blade pierced through your sternum. As life left you. It then flashed to memories of Dean. Of all the rage he felt with the Mark of Cain, when you held his broken body, when his eyes flashed black. It took you before you even met, showing you all the times his eyes lingered, his hands wandered. You felt the jealousy and insecurity boiling inside of you. But you held on, remained strong. It took you to all the possibilities of his death; vampires, a car wreck, even old age. Each time leaving you alone and in tears.

It spoke over each death. “Every time it will end like this. In a blink of your existence, he will be gone. And there will only be tears.” It stepped back, leaving you crumpled on the ground. “But there are no tears here, dear one. Only peace. Rest.” It commanded.

You took deep, ragged breaths. “You left out so much.”

You sprung at it, holding its skull in your hands, forcing it into a kneel as you violently rushed in memories of your own. The first kiss you shared, your first night together, the intimacy, the love between you. Memories of laughter. Sitting on the hood of the Impala, overlooking vast wilderness, sipping on a beer. The people you saved, their children, and their children’s children. It screamed in anguish as you forced more and more memories and opportunities that you had yet to live. You pushed it back.

“What you are offering is not peace. It’s docility. Yes, life has pain and sadness. But there is so much more. And I’m not finished with it yet.” You spread your wings yet again. “Send me back.”

Dean sat on the edge of another motel bed. A different town, a different city. The weeks blending together into months. He’d all but given up praying. His hope quickly fading. But his hands were folded, and even though words were not escaping his lips, his heart leaked what could not be said.

His concentration was broken by the rap on the hotel door. He wiped his face to reset his character to engage in a conversation he had no interest in. When he opened the door his heart dropped, not believing his eyes.

“Hey, D.” You softly greeted him.

“Y/N.” He gasped and rushed into an embrace. “I thought… I thought…” 

“Shhh.” You cooed him while running your fingers through his soft hair. “It’s alright.”

“What happened?” He cupped your face in his hands.

You placed your hand over his. “All that matters is that I am here now. And I will do everything in my power to stay.”

Dean leaned down to meet his lips against yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him in closer and kicking the door shut behind you. His hands slid from your face, to your back, and down your waist.

Your hands met his, holding him back. “Give me a minute okay?” You asked and he nodded.

You held your hand protectively over the vial in your back pocket containing your grace, knowing hidden close to him would be the safest place for it.


End file.
